amigos o algo mas
by Serenaortega
Summary: Serena y Darien son amigos,cuando Serena cumple 22 años y Darien 23 su amistad desaparece creando un nuevo sentimiento en su vida,el padre de Serena al ver esto los separara para que no esten ro quien ganara descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: amigos o algo mas

Introducción:

Serena y Darien son amigos,cuando Serena cumple 22 años y Darien 23 su amistad desaparece creando un nuevo sentimiento en su vida,el padre de Serena al ver esto los separara para que no esten juntos.

El padre de Serena tiene muchos secretos y cuando Darien los descubre hara que el quede en estado de coma en el hospital y asi poder separarlos para siempre sin saber que el amor de los dos es mas grande que la prueba que el los pondrá.

Nota: Muy pronto ,no hay fecha para publicar el capitulo 1 asi que atentos y para los que leen un angel llora la historia todavía no comienza a partir de cuando diga 4 años después empecerá la real historia y también para los que leen intentando enamorarte no he podido subir capítulos pero intentare el dia viernes subir dos de cada historia gracias para los que leen.

Serenaortega

firma


	2. recordando mi cumpleaños

CAPITULO 1: RECORDANDO MI CUMPLEAÑOS

UNA rubia de ojos azules con dos odangos en el cabello iba paseando por el parque hasta que siente que alguien le tapa la boca y la lleva a una parte del parque donde nadie va y ella se asusta.

Por favor no lo hagas le dice Serena sin saber que la persona es su amigo

Serena eres tan despistada que no te das cuenta que soy yo dice Darien y ella se voltea y le dice

Darien lo regaña no me asustes dice ella

Pues te vengo a recordar que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mama Luna dijo riéndose

Pues me lo vises dicho sin asustarme dijo molesta y me fui

Llego a mi habitación y comienzo a recordar que paso en mi cumpleaños

Flash back

Serena quiero hablar contigo dijo Steven y nos fuimos a mi habitación

Que me quieres decir Steven dije y se abalanzo en mí y yo dije porque estas encima mío le dije asustada

Te amo Serena dijo y yo me asuste

Me comenzó a subir el vestido y comencé a gritar para que me deje tranquila y él me tapo la boca con una mano y dijo cállate haz silencio dijo y empecé a llorar entonces veo que hace a un lado mi tanga y se desabrocha el pantalón y se quita la ropa interior y entro en mí y me hizo gritar de dolor y suplique en mi mente" que alguien venga a ayudarme" hasta que escucho que la puerta se abre y entra Darien muy enfadado y le pega a Steven y yo me quedo asustada hasta que entro Andrew ,Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Armando y sacan a Steven de mi habitación y me puse a llorar y Darien lo único que hacía era abrazarme y decirme todo está bien, tranquila

Fin del flash back

Y ese día me di cuenta que lo amaba a él, a Darien

Darien pov

Aquel dia lo recordé el cumpleaños de Serena

Flash back

Los chicos y yo estábamos conversando hasta que vimos que Steven se estaba llevando a Serena y dentro de segundos escuchamos los gritos de Serena y nos fuimos a revisar en las habitaciones y yo me fui a su habitación y cuando escuche que grito yo entre y le pegue a Steven y después los chicos se los llevaron y yo me quede con Serena abrazándola y le dije tranquila todo está bien mientras ella seguía llorando me di cuenta que reaccione como una persona celosa y me di cuenta que me enamore de ella .

Fin del flash back

Me dieron ganas de matar a Steven en ese momento pero no enfrente de Serena.

Fin del pov

Nota: fue muy corto ya lo sé pero perdón en el próximo será un poco más largo pero verán que tendrán problemas en el próximo capitulo .


	3. pasion,un accidente

CAPITULO 2: PASION, UN ACCIDENTE

Serena pov

Me desperté cansada y con mucho miedo al recordar lo que me hizo ese Steven.

Me fui a bañar y después de 10 minutos Salí y me puse una falda de color blanca, una blusa de color roja, unas zapatillas con un pequeño taco de color blanco, unos aretes con una media luna (como los de Super sailor moon) y mi peinado de dos odangos .Salí de mi habitación y fui a desayunar con mi prima Mina.

Serena hoy es el cumpleaños de Luna verdad dijo Mina

Si hoy es el cumpleaños dije muy feliz

Bueno, entonces hay que ir de compras dijo Mina alegre y nos fuimos de compras y como siempre demoramos 3 horas.

Hay estoy cansada dije

Serena son las 6 de la tarde, vamos a descansar dijo Mina muy cansada

Fin del pov

 **1 hora después**

Serena despierta tenemos que ir al cumpleaños dijo Mina

Se me había olvidado dijo Serena y se levanto muy rápida y se fue a bañar

 **50 minutos Después**

Serena salía con un vestido rosado, con zapatos de taco de color rosado, con unos aretes de color rosados con forma de corazón y su peinado de dos odangos.

Serena te queda bien el vestido dijo Mina

Mina también te ves bien, vamos o llegaremos tarde dijo Serena

Si será mejor que vallamos porque Serena ya quiere ver a Darien dijo burlándose

Mina la regaña Serena

Darien pov

VI a Serena y a Mina entrando por la puerta y vi que Serena buscaba a alguien con la mirada hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi que se acercaba a mi .

Buenos noches Darien dijo Serena muy nerviosa

Buenas noches Serena… veo que ya estas de humor para venir al cumpleaños dije y Serena quería llorar

Te pasa algo dije preocupado

No, estoy bien y se seco las lágrimas así fue durante toda la fiesta hasta que

Fin del pov

Serena quiero hablar ti, vamos a mi departamento dije y nos fuimos

 **Minutos después**

De que quieres hablar dijo Serena

Serena quiero confesarte algo muy importante dijo Darien

Que pasa Darien dijo Serena

Es que…bueno me enamore de ti Serena ,desde el día de tu cumpleaños me había enamorado de ti dijo Darien

Darien yo también me enamore de ti desde el día de mi cumpleaños dijo Serena y los dos se besaron

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Serena dormía en el departamento hasta que despierta y ve a Darien que esta acariciándole el cabello y el dice

Ya despertaste Serena le dijo Darien y ella sabe porque esta con Darien y además en su cama

Si, tu ayer me dijiste que tienes que hacer un trabajo en otro país así que será mejor que nos vistamos para que te vayas dijo Serena

Entonces ella llego a su casa se fue a bañar y se vistió con una falda de color verde, una blusa rosada y unos zapatos de taco de color rojos.

 **En el viaje**

Ciento que algo va a suceder dijo Darien mientras manejaba el auto hasta que de repente los frenos del auto no valían asiendo que chocara con un árbol y una persona que ocasiono el accidente dijo esto te pasa por acercarte a ella dijo y se fue mientras que Darien dijo Serena y todo se puso oscuro.

 **En la casa Tsukino**

Serena estaba jugando hasta que siente que algo le sucedió a Darien y dice Darien hasta que llaman a su teléfono y ella dice

Que le paso a Darien dijo ella

Serena lo siento el tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital ven rápido dijo Luna

 **Nota : solo podre subir un capitulo por semana , perdón por el retraso pero estoy muy ocupada pero que pasara en el siguiente capítulo que le pasara a Darien léanlo en le siguiente capitulo**


	4. pero que paso

CAPITULO 3: pero que paso

Serena pov

Cuando recibí la llamada me fui a coger mi bolso y me fui corriendo al auto para irme con mi prima al hospital y cuando llegamos Luna y Diana estaban desesperadas

Serena dijo Diana y se lanzo a mis brazos

Diana ya tienes 18 años no te comportes como Mina si

Mi hermano, todavía no hay noticias dijo y salió el doctor

Doctor que paso pregunto Luna

Lo siento pero el quedo en un estado de coma dijo y yo me desmalle

Fin del pov

Serena dijo Mina ya despertaste

Que paso dijo Serena

Te desmayaste

Donde esta Darien dijo Serena y Mina se quedo callada

Esto no resulto ser un sueño dijo Serena llorando y entro Luna y le dijo

Serena el doctor dijo que vayas a la habitación de alado

Doctor que paso dijo Serena

Lo que paso fue que el tuvo un accidente provocado dijo el doctor

Como no entiendo dijo Serena

Escuche señorita el accidente fue provocado por una persona quien quitó los frenos para que chocara y muera pero por suerte quedo en un estado de coma dijo el doctor serio

Pero el está bien verdad dijo Serena

Si, pero usted tendrá que venir al hospital durante una semana entendido

Porque dijo Serena

Vamos a analizarla porque el desmayo no es muy natural porque la que tuvo que desmayarse era la señora Luna y no usted dijo el doctor

Si dijo puedo ir a la habitación de Darien pregunto Serena

Si valla señorita dijo el doctor

Cuando Serena iba saliendo

Doctor, ¿Dónde queda la habitación? Pregunto Serena

Es la habitación que está al frente dijo el doctor

Cuando entro a la habitación

Darien porque fuiste dijo Serena llorando durante una hora hasta que se fue a su casa con su prima Mina

Mina pov

Serena ve a descansar dije

No quiero dijo Serena

Está bien no te obligare

Serena hija ya llegaste dijo mi tío

Si ya llegue dijo

Me dijeron que Darien está en el hospital verdad

Si dijo Serena

Y como esta dijo mi tio

Esta en un estado de coma dijo ella llorando

Bueno ya es muy tarde tienes que dormir dijo y se fue

Fin del pov

Steven no salió el plan dijo el padre de Serena

Perdón señor Kenji pero ya es el destino dijo Steven

Cuando despierte hay que matarlo dijo Kenji

Si jefe dijo Steven

En la habitación de Serena

Darien dijo Serena muy triste tienes que despertar dijo llorando

Continuara…


	5. 5 meses después

CAPITULO 4: 5 meses después

Serena prima ven dijo Mina muy feliz

Que pasa Mina .no puedo caminar con una nueva vida dijo Serena cuando llega

Serena dijo Mina llorando mi tío se va a enojar dijo

Porque dijo Serena inocentemente

Mira este examen dijo Mina llorando cuando leo

Mina tu también estas embarazada, aquí dice de 1 mes, no me digas lo hiciste con Yaten verdad dije y ella asistió

Mina, vamos al hospital dijo Serena tristes

No te deprimas, vamos a ver Darien dijo Mina y las dos rubias se fueron

En el hospital

Hermano despierta Serena está muy triste y mi mama te extraña, sabes Serena está embarazada y dentro de minutos va a venir está sufriendo mucho por favor despierta dijo Diana

Buenas tardes Diana dijeron Mina y Serena en coro

Bueno me voy a la cafetería dijo Diana

Yo te acompaño, no he desayunado dijo Mina y se fueron

Darien por que no despiertas dijo Serena, me siento muy sola sin ti, sabes mi papa me pregunta todos los días si has despertado, bueno me tengo que ir, como ya sabes este es mi último año de universidad y no puedo faltar dijo y se fue

En la noche

Mina ahora tu estas embarazada, sabes te pareces a tu mama cuando estaba embarazada dijo y se fue enojado

Si ves se enojo Serena, mejor me voy a dormir fue un día muy cansado.

5 meses después

Serena vas a ir al hospital te puedo acompañar dijo Mina

Está bien pero cuidado comes más de la cuenta y tu hija sale a ti dijo Serena

Pero mira quien lo dice duermes mucho que tu hija también salió igual a ti dijo Mina

Pero Rini no tiene la culpa de haber salido como yo

Pero mejor vamos si dijo Mina

Cuando llegan al hospital todos esta reunidos

Muy pronto cumplirá un año de que Darien está aquí en el hospital dijo Serena

Mi nieta está muy bonita dijo Luna

Mi sobrina se parece a los dos dijo Diana

Cuando Serena se acerca a la cama de Darien, el comienza a abrir los ojos pero…

Continuara…

Nota importante: no publicare el sábado, voy a estar ocupada así que pilas que no sé cuando publicare. Ahora que Darien ha despertado que pasara, ¿Qué hará Serena?, que hará el padre de Serena véanlo en los siguientes capítulos .


	6. la confusión

CAPITULO 5: la confusión

Darien pov

Siento mis ojos pesados y lo primero que veo es una rubia muy hermosa

Luna, ya despertó escuche que alguien decía

Voy a llamar al médico dijo otra rubia

Varios minutos después veo que vuelve a entrar una rubia con un bebe en brazos y escuche que el médico quería hablar con ella

Fin del pov

Serena pov

Doctor que pasa dijeron todas

Al estar lo analizando, parece que a… no termino el doctor

Que ha pasado dijo Luna preocupada

Doctor diga que está pasando dije

Darien tiene amnesia dijo el doctor y me quede paralizada

Entonces Darien no se acuerda de nadie dije abrazando a mi hija

Doctor pero porque dijo Diana

Al parecer se golpeo en la cabeza en el accidente y me imagino que el golpe fue muy fuerte para que haya perdido la memoria dijo el doctor

Pero no se puede hacer nada dijo Luna

Por ahora, no, pero los advierto dijo el doctor

¿Qué pasa? Dije

No pueden hablar mucho con él y no le hagan recordar todo rápidamente dijo el doctor y se fue a atender otros pacientes

Entre otra vez a la habitación y vi que sus ojos azules estaban viéndome fijamente y me acerque a donde esta él.

¿Darien me recuerdas verdad? Dije y me acorde que el doctor dijo que no podía hablar, por ahora solo puede escucharme, como él me llamaba antes ¡Que cabeza de chorlito tengo¡

Bueno me quede un tiempo con el pero estaba feliz de que haya despertado pero triste porque no me recuerda

Ya llegue dije sin ánimos y apareció mi papa

Buenos días hija dijo Kenji

Y mi prima dije

Esta en clases extras Serena dijo viéndome

Mejor me voy con mi hija a mi habitación dije y me fui

Fin del pov

Serena no sabes que ese acto de rebeldía te hará muy bien dijo Kenji

5 horas después

Serena vamos a dormir dijo Mina

Ya voy Mina y se fueron a sus habitaciones

Mientras tanto…

Kenji estaba hablando con Steven por teléfono

Steven al parecer Darien ya despertó dijo el muy enojado

Qué debo hacer le dijo Steven

Por ahora nada dijo Kenji

Porque dijo Steven preocupado

Tiene amnesia dijo Kenji

Entonces no hare nada dijo Steven

Pero Serena si va a sufrir dijo el cortando la llamada

Serenity eres igual a Serena hasta de rebelde salió a ti dijo Riéndose y viendo una foto de la mama de Serena

Mientras tanto…

Mama Darien no recuerda ahora que hacemos dijo Diana

No le diremos que tiene una hija con Serena dijo Luna

Pero…dijo Diana

Ningún pero así que ve a dormir Diana Chiba dijo Luna

Si ya me voy dijo y SE fue

Darien si supieras cuanto Serena ha sufrido por ti dijo Luna

En el hospital

Darien estaba teniendo una pesadilla:

El estaba en su auto hasta que de repente sin saber porque choca contra un árbol y alguien dice "esto te pasa por acercarte a Serena "y después otra voz "esto te paso por meterte con mi hija " espero que te sirva de lección en el otro mundo dijo la misma voz y Darien se despertó asustado.

En la habitación de Serena

Serena estaba soñando:

Serena era una niña de 10 años y caminaba con su mama Serenity por el parque en la noche hasta que ella se separa de su mama y le dice

Mami estarás conmigo siempre dijo Serena

Claro Serena, nunca te dejare sola dijo Serenity

Después vio otro sueño

Serena tenía 9 años cuando vio algo que estaba muy mal

Serena estaba jugando hasta que escucho que de la habitación de sus padres salían sonidos extraños y fue a ver con mucho cuidado y silenciosamente y vio que su papa estaba golpeándole a su mama y la violaba salvajemente y ella escuchaba

Ya detente Kenji decía Serenity llorando

No me detendré, te mereces esto por ser muy mala madre dijo y a Serena le habían dado ganas de meterse y gritarle que ella si era buena hasta que vio que su padre se fue al baño y ella decidió salir a ver a su mejor amigo es decir a Darien.

Serena se levanto asustada del sueño y comenzó a llorar

Nota: no he abandonado mis historia solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar y para los que leen intentando enamorarte 2 ya subí capitulo.


	7. 3 años despues

CAPITULO 6: 3 años después

Una rubia caminaba con su hija en brazos y con su mejor amigo iban a comprar ropa para la niña

Darien gracias por acompañarme a comprarle ropa a Rini dijo Serena

De nada Serena dijo Darien mientras veía a su amiga, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que él había despertado, cuando ya había pasado 5 meses desde que él había despertado todos habían quedado de acuerdo de no decir nada a Darien de que Rini era su hija, el recordó mientras estaba con ella conversando ella recuerda que todo estaba bien hasta que el comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y dijo que había recordado cuando ellos dos tenía años ,el doctor dijo que al parecer poco a poco irá recordando como ahora que recordó cosas cuando ella había cumplido 4 y también cuando cumplió sus 5 años el ya tenía 6 años para ese momento por lo menos ella se había puesto feliz cuando el recordó 2 años de su amistad con el

Cuando cumplió Rini 1 año el recordó otros dos años que paso con ella el doctor dijo que el recordara algún día si sigue así.

El año pasado recordó cuando estábamos en el cumpleaños de Diana, para ese tiempo recordó otro dos años más yo estaba más que feliz porque si seguía así podría decirle sobre la existencia de Rini en nuestras vidas pero por ahora solo seremos amigos

Darien gracias por dejarme en mi casa nos vemos mañana adiós dijo Serena y entro a su casa y vio a Mina con su hija

Hola Mina dijo Serena feliz de ver a prima

Hola Serena dijo Mina con su hija en brazos, a decir verdad las niñas se parecían mucho tenían el mismo color de cabello y de ojos solo las diferenciábamos por el peinado.

Como esta prima hace 1 año que no te veo dijo Serena

Recuerdas que tuve que irme a Estados Unidos para ser cantante dijo Mina feliz

Bueno, y Yaten pregunto SERENA

EL ESTA aquí hablando con Luna dijo Mina

Que Luna esta aquí dijo Serena sorprendida

Serena ella quiere hablar contigo dijo Mina

Buenas tardes SERENA dijo Luna

Buenas tardes Luna

Ven vamos a mi casa dijo Luna y fueron a su casa

Mientras tanto…

Kenji ya ha pasado 3 años y como veo él esta recordando verdad dijo Steven

Se paciente Steven dijo Kenji y le corto la llamada

Serenity por ser mala madre, tu hija pagara unas consecuencias dijo Kenji riéndose mientras veía una foto donde estaba Serena y Serenity abrazadas

Mientras tanto…

Luna que querías decirme dijo Serena con Rini en brazos

Primero Diana lleva a Rini a jugar a tu habitación dijo Luna

Serena dijo Luna, Darien cada vez en las mañanas me dice que recordó algo

Que recordó dijo Serena

Recordó hasta el día en que murió Serenity dijo Luna

Como…Darien recordó hasta cuando cumplí 12 años dijo serena sorprendida

Si serena el doctor dice que está mejorando dijo Luna feliz

Bueno ya es muy tarde Luna tengo que ir a mi casa y llevar a Rini a dormir dijo serena y cuando fue a la habitación de Diana se encontró con Darien y no con ella.

Donde esta Diana dijo serena

Se fue con su amiga Hotaru al parque dijo mientras jugaba con la niña

Bueno nos vemos mañana Darien dijo Serena y se iba a ir que solo Darien la cogió del brazo

Que pasa Darien dijo Serena

Dime porque ahora me tratas de ignorar cada vez que vienes aquí dijo Darien y SERENA NO SABIA QUE DECIR.

PERDONAME POR NO DECIRTE PERO Tengo que dormir hasta mañana dijo Serena y se fue corriendo y se encontró con…

Continuara…

En el siguiente capítulo…

Mina crees que debería decírselo dijo serena preocupada

Yo creo que deberías decírselo pero solo piénsalo dijo Mina

Serena torpe, no has cambiado nada dijo una joven de cabellos negros

Rei eres tu dijo serena

Nota: aquí les dejo el capitulo a mitad pero creo que pronto actualizare espero sus comentarios y que me digan que debo mejorar, ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? no se los pierdan.


End file.
